


Break a Leg

by jongnugget



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Theatre, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, College, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, One Night Stands, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Theatre, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 15:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13193229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jongnugget/pseuds/jongnugget
Summary: He is broke, his best friend is an idiot and college isn't the only pain in his ass. He doesn't know what a Macbeth is and he certainly doesn't like berets.The things people do for extra credits.





	Break a Leg

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hikariisjaejj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikariisjaejj/gifts).



> So yeah, my only knowledge on theater when I first started writing this was from the Fanfiction episode of Supernatural and High School musical. I tried to educate myself and do some research, so i do hope it will sound as authentic as possible...  
> The prompt I picked: _Theater!au where Kyungsoo is a director and Jongin is an auditioner, they met the night before an audition for a one night stand without being aware of each other's occupation._  
> 
> 
> Let's just say, [Kyungsoo wearing a beret was a great inspiration... ](https://pm1.narvii.com/5982/f5fe0f27f979ffcd0e67f55c2b363ac8dafe418b_hq.jpg)

Two words.

Two words that killed, absolutely slaughtered, the good mood he had been in all day. Two words that wiped the careless grin off his face and replaced it with a look of horror and utter desperation.

_NOT APPROVED._

Stamped in big, bold, red letters over his application. They looked like they were mocking him.

Two words, that were the reason he had spent the last hour and a half in the student administration office, waiting at the endless queue of hopeless college students to visit the councilor of their department. Waiting until it would eventually be his own turn to enter the woman’s office and see for himself why she was working at the pace of a snail.

The woman behind the desk was of age, with hair pulled back in a tight bun and glasses resting low on her nose. She was writing something with a formidable frown on her face, motioning for him to sit down without even looking up.

Jongin did slowly sink down into the uncomfortable looking chair waiting for the woman to say something – anything, really – but she just kept on writing and the anxiety he had been feeling since the morning when he received the letter doubled in the span of thirty seconds.

“So…” he started quietly, clearing his throat. “Um-“

“I don’t have all day, boy.” The woman flashed him a look from under her glasses and for a moment Jongin wished she’d go back to her papers because there was something astonishingly scary in her gaze. “Why are you here?”

“Well, um-…I applied for a master scholarship and today I found out it was not approved by the administration and-…um...I was wondering-“

“Name?”

“Uh, Kim Jongin.” He muttered quietly, fingers tightening a bit around the letter he was holding. “I have been receiving the scholarship for the last three semesters and I’ve never had problems. My grades haven’t sunk and I have not gotten in trouble with the-“

“Hm.” Was all the woman said as her fingers started hitting the keyboard of the ancient looking computer agonizingly slowly, one finger and key at a time. Jongin felt his leg involuntarily tapping against the floor, as he was waiting for her. “Kim Jongin, you said?”

“Yes.”

Another minute went on and Jongin was biting on the inside of his cheek anxiously as the councilor was staring at the computer and letting out understanding hums once in a while.

“I see, I see.” She said and, at final last, turned towards him. The expression on her face was unamused and probably borderline annoyed, no glint of hope for Jongin whatsoever. “Not enough extracurricular activities.”

* * *

“Not enough extracurricular activities?!” Sehun exclaimed.

“Not enough extracurricular activities.”

“ _Oh my God_ ,” Chanyeol gasped. “Not enough extracurricular activities.”

“Stop being an ass,” Jongin wailed, throwing a glare at his friends who were trying to conceal their laughter and failing. “This is actually important. If I don’t get that scholarship I’ll be broke and sad and I’ll have to work down in that suffocating, old diner at the other end of the campus again.”

“What? The place you used to rush to after class every day in first semester?”

“Yes!” Jongin let out an exasperated sigh.

“Remember when he showed up in class with an apron?” Sehun smirked. “Classic.”

“Can you shut up for a second and try being compassionate for once?”

“Me? Compassionate? Don’t you know me?”

Maybe it was the glare or probably the utmost desperation in Jongin’s eyes that caused his two best friends to lower the volume of their laughter, before Sehun nudged Chanyeol in the ribs.

“Alright, alright. Okay. Compassionate. We can do that, right?”

“We can. Let’s do it.” Chanyeol clapped his hands a few times. “Alright. So not enough activities. Then you just need to take on some new courses maybe or like join a club and everything will be fine, right?”

“That’s what the councilor said, yeah,” Jongin hummed. “But the semester has already started, most clubs don’t accept new applications anymore.”

“OK, let’s see,” Sehun leaned back in his chair. “What about some volunteer work?”

“Volunteer work?!” Jongin grimaced. “As in, pick up trash and not even get paid?”

“Well, you see that’s normally the concept of volunteering. You do these stuff for free and you find new friends and grow as a person and-“

“ _I don’t want to grow as a person, I just want my scholarship back_.”

“Not for you. I get it. What about campus government?”

“Campus government?” Chanyeol scoffed from the side. “You want Jongin to be on the campus government? You expect him to organize events and take care of funds and shit? The only events we’ll end up with will be hi-touch with puppies and dance battles.”

“OK, I see your point,” Sehun hummed in understanding. Jongin was about to snap something at Chanyeol because he would so not only organize petting events (although that really did sound like a good idea and he probably had to submit it to the student board), but Sehun beat him to it with yet another offer. “I know! What about Greek life?”

Jongin almost dropped his phone.

“Greek life? As in, join a _fraternity_?!”

“Alpha Sigma Phi can use some fresh blood,” Chanyeol had started guffawing on the side again. “Or even better. Sigma Nu. WHOO WHOO WHOO!”

“Shut up,” Jongin frowned, turning to Sehun. “No way.”

“You’re really picky, you know,” his best friend scoffed, leaning back in his chair. “Then just try taking a course from another department.”

“I’m not allowed to take courses from other departments because I’m a dance major. I’m only limited to the Arts department.”

“So?”

“So what? It’s not like there’s much of a choice in the Arts department.”

“OK, now you’re really being pretentious.” Chanyeol chided from the side and Jongin looked up, waiting for an explanation. “There are tons of courses you can take. There’s the music department, applied arts, theatre, filmography. There’s media, design, history. You call it, there’s everything. Besides, taking on an activity in the arts department for your extracurricular is so convenient, it’s basically cheating.”

Jongin looked up from the table, squinting his eyes a little.

“What do you mean?”

“Think about it. You only have to draw a painting for the regular exhibition or like… compose a song for the year-end showcase. Or-“

“I KNOW!” Sehun exclaimed loudly, scaring both Jongin and Chanyeol. “The winter musical!”

“The…musical?” Jongin looked between his friend. “You mean like, drama? The theatre faculty? I can’t act for my life.”

“It’s a musical, asshat. You go, dance for fifteen minutes, then go back home with your extracurricular activity and your full scholarship.”

There was a long moment of silence, in which Jongin contemplated this idea. Out of everything he had in mind and everything his friends had listed it sounded like the best option for the moment. He bit on the inside of his cheek, fingers anxiously tapping on the surface of the table.

“I guess I could do that,” Jongin hummed quietly to himself, before turning back to his two best friends. “The musical…do you think this will actually work?”

“Do you want me to sign you up for pledging in Sigma Nu?” Sehun raised his eyebrows expectantly, and Jongin felt the displeased frown pulling his lips down. “I thought so. You owe me a drink for the help.” 

“Me too.” Chanyeol laughed from the side. “So that’s it then. We’re going to the club this weekend. Romeo’s treat.”

“Wait, what?”

Jongin wasn’t able to defend himself, nor his wallet, before his friends burst into yet another fit of laughter.

* * *

Tired.

Kyungsoo was tired after an entire day of sitting in the university’s theatre hall, holding useless meetings with the heads of the different teams of production. He was tired of having to constantly explain to Tao that he couldn’t buy all these new fabrics for costumes because they didn’t have enough funds to do so. He was tired of having to explain to Jongdae that they had to pre-record every track because he simply didn’t trust the orchestra of college students. He was tired of repeating to Luhan to stay focused and make actual decors matching the play for the set and stay away from pastels.

He was just tired. When he voiced it, his friends from the production team decided that it was time to go out for some drinks. When Kyungsoo had said he was tired, he’d meant he wanted to go back home and sleep, not be dragged outside by his obnoxious colleagues but that’s exactly what happened and that’s why they were sitting in a packed club with people grinding against each other on the dance floor under the dim lights and the booming music. The only thought that kept Kyungsoo going was Baekhyun’s bribe to pay for their drinks.

“I don’t get why we couldn’t go to the same club from last week,” Baekhyun repeated for the tenth time since they arrived. “That place was nice, the drinks were cheap. It was great! And this club, don’t get me wrong, it’s nice but I’ll be broke by tomorrow if you keep ordering cocktails.”

“You know full well I never go to the same place twice.” Kyungsoo just muttered in response and looked away when Baekhyun jumped to scold Suho for ordering another colorful drink instead of a good old-fashioned beer.

Clubs weren’t normally Kyungsoo’s usual scene. He didn’t like the loud music and the cheap alcohol. He didn’t like having to spend the rest of the evening hanging around with Baekhyun after he’d been with him the entire day.

However, clubs were a very good place to find someone who was willing to go home with him without asking questions and without expecting anything more. It was a great place to find someone to relieve stress with. Or in other words, clubs were a great place to find people for a one-night stand.

And that’s all Kyungsoo wanted. He wasn’t looking for a relationship. Hell, he was directing love plays all day long every day. He knew such thing as love didn’t exist, at least not in real life, so why even bother with a relationship. No, he didn’t need that. Instead, he just settled for finding people to have a good time with for the night.

He had tried, a couple of times, to meet again with some of the people he had slept with, for another night of fun. However, when it once so happened that this girl started calling him nicknames and texting him out of the blue to ask him how his day was and when they could meet again, that she _missed_ him, Kyungsoo had jumped as if burned and cut off all contact at once. He didn’t want to get attached. That would mean a relationship. And he was too busy for that.

After that day, Kyungsoo never met people after their one-night stands. He made it clear that he wasn’t in it for anything more. Just the sex.

His friends (read: Baekhyun) said he was pretending to be edgy. Kyungsoo however, didn’t think so. He was just trying to have some fun without all the complications coming with an established relationship.

“With that thinking the clubs in Seoul we haven’t visited yet will end soon, you know,” Jongdae chided from the side and his voice was loud enough for Kyungsoo to hear over the booming music. “What will you do then? Live dry for the rest of your life?”

“Maybe he will finally agree to go to a strip club then.”

Kyungsoo shot a look towards Baekhyun, before returning his gaze on the crowd. On the people pushing against one another on the dance floor, most of them obviously drunk.

“So who will it be tonight?”

“What?”

“Tonight. Who are you leaving the club with tonight?” Jongdae asked and Kyungsoo breathed out a heavy sigh.

“With you, Suho and Baekhyun.“

“Maybe you should be the one buying the drinks then, Don Juan.” Baekhyun grinned while Suho choked on his cocktail, giving Kyungsoo a look. Something between confusion and badly concealed horror.

“The auditions are tomorrow,” Kyungsoo continued, deciding to ignore his friend’s comment. “We have to be there on time, so we can’t stay up late.”

“You sound like my mother.” Jongdae scoffed, pushing another glass with something questionable filling it to the brim. “Live a little, Kyungsoo. It’s so unlike you to turn down a good fuck.”

“Whatever. I haven’t seen anyone I like anyways.”

“Leave that to me, then.” Baekhyun chirped and the moment he did Kyungsoo knew he’d made a mistake. He shouldn’t have let this come to this point.

Because now Baekhyun would scan the huge crowd with his perfect eagle-like gaze. He would find someone hot that Kyungsoo will have missed with his bad eyes, he would point them out. And then Kyungsoo wouldn’t be able to 1) either stop thinking about them because Baekhyun really, really did  have a knack for choosing gorgeous people or 2) he wouldn’t be able to shut up his friends who’d start mocking him if he refused. He’d basically be forced to approach that person. And then the next morning he’d have to look at his friends’ knowing, taunting faces. _Told you_ , they’d say and Kyungsoo would want to punch them all.

“There!” Baekhyun said, eyebrows relaxing on his forehead as his lips pulled back in a smirk. “That guy over there. The booth on the other side of the bar.”

Kyungsoo breathed out a sigh, but did follow Baekhyun’s eyes nonetheless. _Curious_ , he lied to himself. He was just curious. He was so not looking that way because even though he was saying one thing he really did want to have some fun tonight after such a tiring day.

There were four people in the booth. Well, two, if you didn’t count the boy who was sucking faces with some girl in a skimpy outfit and heels higher than Kyungsoo’s tolerance for impractical jokes.

A boy with wavy, soft-looking hair, ears sticking out and a smile so bright and huge that it made every other feature of his face seem small in comparison.

The boy next to him was with dark hair and dark eyes and a brooding expression on his face. His lips were pulled back in a pout and he was absentmindedly tapping his fingers against the glass in his hand. He didn’t seem to be in any way entertained by what Big Smile was saying.

However, even though he didn’t seem happy and even though he was putting no effort in his actions, even though he was just sitting quietly in the booth and nodding to whatever the taller man was saying, he was gorgeous.

_Damn you, Byun Baekhyun._

Kyungsoo gulped down as his eyes moved from the pitch black hair down to the soft looking lips. To the sharp jawline and the wide shoulders. To the way that shirt was hugging the man’s torso so nicely. To the way his legs were resting under the table. His bronze skin looked so soft that it almost seemed like it was shimmering under the lights of the dance floor.

_Damn you, damn you, damn you, Byun Baekhyun._

“He’s hot.” Jongdae noted, hiding a smile behind his glass as Kyungsoo snapped his head in his direction. “If you’re not going to tap that, then I’m gonna give it a go.”

“I call dibs on the tall one.”

“What?! You can’t call dibs, it’s not fair!”

Kyungsoo ignored them and their bickering. Instead, his eyes moved back to the beautiful man with the bronze skin and he could only imagine how that skin would look glistening with sweat, how those plush lips would look swollen and red and open, gasping for air. How that seemingly toned body would look under his, shivering and reacting to every touch.

Kyungsoo wanted him.

“ _Whoop_ , I know that look.” Baekhyun laughed and Kyungsoo suppressed the urge to turn around and slap him. “I might start charging you from now on.”

“Shut up, Baek.” Kyungsoo muttered and raised the glass with the questionable alcohol to his lips, taking a brave sip before standing up from his seat. “I’ll see you tomorrow in the auditorium.”

“Go get it, Mr. Darcy.”

“One more literature reference and I swear-“

* * *

Alright, maybe Jongin really wasn’t in the best mood. He had been silently agonizing himself for most of the week about having to participate in the theater department’s musical. As if he didn’t have enough on his plate already.

But the deeper he thought about it, the more time he spent looking for other alternatives, he was realizing that there was no easier option. Sehun was right. He’d just go there, dance for a bit, then go home with enough curriculum. That was, if he even got cast in this thing.

He groaned, thinking about the auditions on the next day. He couldn’t believe his entire year’s scholarship was depending on something so silly. So silly, that it was making Jongin even more anxious. What if he didn’t get a part?

“Are you even listening to me?” Chanyeol poked him. Truth be told, Jongin wasn’t. Chanyeol hadn’t stopped talking ever since they arrived and Jongin’s ears were already buzzing enough because of the loud music. Maybe his expression was speaking for him, because Chanyeol ended up rolling his eyes. “Whatever. I’ll go get some more drinks. Keep an eye on Sehun and make sure he doesn’t get eaten.”

Jongin threw a quick look to the other end of the booth, where their youngest friend was passionately making out with some girl he had met just earlier, and was about to point out that he didn’t really look like he’d mind getting eaten or anything of the sort, but Chanyeol was already marching away from the booth towards the bar with the intention of probably poisoning Jongin. Maybe if he was lucky enough, he’d die. Then he wouldn’t have to worry about music and theater and musicals and scholarships.

It wasn’t even merely fifteen seconds after Chanyeol had left when a quiet voice somehow overpowered the club’s music.

“Hey.” Jongin snapped his head towards the person he hadn’t seen approaching. It was a young man, probably about their age, with black hair and black eyes quietly examining him. His full lips were stretched in something akin to a smirk. “Is this seat taken?”

Jongin needed a few moments to gather his vocabulary, because, _damn_ , that was one fine piece of human.

“Yea-…I mean,  my friends-“ Jongin threw a look towards the corner where Sehun didn’t indicate in any way that he’d be coming back to them anytime soon. Then a quick glance towards the counter. Chanyeol was smiling his stupid grin, talking to a boy with red head and an equally stupid grin.

 _Great_. They both practically ditched him. He breathed out as his eyes once again moved to the man’s face. He was waiting for an answer with slightly raised eyebrows.

“Sure,” Jongin ended up saying after a badly concealed sigh. “Have a seat.”

He knew better than letting strangers in clubs sitting with him. He knew the men and women in clubs were here mostly coming here with one thought on their minds and it was to get laid. That’s why whenever Chanyeol and Sehun wanted to go out Jongin would suggest a bar, but the other two would laugh their horny asses off and then end up dragging him to a club instead. Jongin sometimes hated his best friends.

Jongin had never been a one-night-stand-kind of person. Maybe he was just too old fashioned or maybe he just tried to still keep some of his dignity intact and safe from the destruction that fell upon him with entering college, but he preferred being in a relationship. All the couple-y things – dates, movie nights, cuddling and soft kisses. He was that kind of person, not a ‘wine, dine, then 69’- kind of person.

However, maybe there was something in the ways of Sehun and Chanyeol that he didn’t quite understand yet, something he didn’t know. He was all alone right now, anyways, with his two best friends trying to score tonight.

Besides, the boy that sat down next to him was _ridiculously_ handsome with his big eyes, and pink lips and toned body visible through a dark shirt. There was something classy in the way he was moving himself and something dangerously exciting in the way his lips were hinting at a smirk, but not quite.

“Can I get you a drink?”

The boy’s voice was soft, almost velvety, and deep. It was a beautiful voice, fitting that beautiful exterior.

Jongin almost forgot himself.

“Why?” he ended up asking and feeling heat rising in his cheeks when the shorter man’s smirk just evolved into a charming smile that pulled his lips back. It looked like a heart.

“Because I saw you sitting here, looking bored, and I thought you might need some company.” The man said and Jongin’s eyebrows raised in surprise. “That, and you are like really, _really_ hot.”

Okay, well, at least he was being honest. He had to give that man some points for not masking his intentions.

“Yeah.”

“Yeah?”

“The drink. I’d like that.” Jongin shrugged a little, watching that man’s eyes shifting with a certain glint under the lights as he smiled and raised his hand to call over a server. “So, what’s your name?”

“My name?” the man in front of him looked a bit surprised at the question. “Why would you ask?”

“Isn’t that basic manners? You meet someone for the first time, you introduce yourself. You try to sleep with someone, you at least tell them your name.” Jongin shrugged. “You know, in case you try murdering them and they need a name for the police.”

There was a low chuckle from the man’s lips and damn it, he was attractive. Jongin wondered where his morals went.

“You’re bity, I like that. My name’s Kyungsoo. And don’t worry, I won’t try murdering you. Wouldn’t that be such a pity?” Jongin almost jumped a foot back when the man, _Kyungsoo_ , raised a hand to trace a finger down his jawline. “What about you, pretty? What’s your name?”

“Jongin.”

It came out breathier than he had thought it would. It was his first time actually letting such a situation even play out. It was the first time he hadn’t sent a creepy stranger away. It was the first time he was being touched on the face less than a minute after meeting the other person.

And it certainly was the first time someone was so straightforward about trying to get him in their bed.

Maybe it was because he needed a distraction to get his mind off all his worries. Or maybe it was because Kyungsoo was so goddamn handsome, that Jongin found it a little harder to breathe when the other man scooted in even closer than he already had been. Maybe he had had one drink too many, but his mind was suddenly telling him, that maybe casual sex like this wasn’t that bad of a thing anyways.

 _STDs_ , his reasoning screamed _, serial killers and people trafficking. Human experiments._

 _He’s hot though_ , his dick replied.

“Well, Jongin, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“I’m sure it is, isn’t it?” he was tapping his foot under the table, trying not to mind the hand that had dropped from his face to his knee.

Kyungsoo just smiled a crooked smile and Jongin felt his heart skipping a beat. He really was doing this, huh?

“Where is that waiter anyways,” the shorter man grumbled quietly. “Those drinks will take forever.”

“We can get some drinks on the way.”

Kyungsoo’s eyes twinkled when he shot Jongin a look. A mischievous glint. A knowing twist of his lips.

“My place or your place?”

Jongin bit on the inside of his cheek.

He was doing this. He really was doing this, wasn’t he? Oh God, he was doing this.

He couldn’t believe it himself. He had to stop thinking with his dick one of these days.

Sehun wouldn’t let him live this down. He’d probably start calling him a slut in the middle of campus.

Chanyeol would probably try to shut him up to only come up with some even more embarrassing joke.

This was all their fault, Jongin thought to himself, as he threw another look at Kyungsoo. If they hadn’t dragged him here, if they hadn’t ditched him, then he wouldn’t have met this beautiful man, who was apparently far more than willing to fuck him. Or get fucked by him.

Jongin supposed they’d sort this out on the way.

“My place.” he ended up replying after a little while. If he was really going to go ahead with this, then he wasn’t going to risk it any more than he already was. What if Kyungsoo really was some sort of psycho that would try to drag him to a secret lair or something. Too many movies?

Judging by the way his hand slid up his thigh and squeezed tightly, though, by the way his eyes had only turned darker with anticipation and lust, Jongin supposed he had no reason to worry for his life.

At least not as much as he was worrying about giving away his sex-with-a-stranger-virginity.

There was, however, a strange feeling pumping through his veins as he stood up and grabbed his jacket, as Sehun gave him an indignant thumbs up when Jongin informed him he was leaving.

As he stood beside Kyungsoo and the latter’s hand wrapped itself around his waist and he started guiding him to the exit.

Maybe it was excitement? Was it bad? Did that really make Jongin a slut? Probably.

 _Whatever_ , he ended up thinking to himself as he saw Kyungsoo clearer in the lights of the lobby, all angles and soft skin and lips and beautiful hair and eyes. Absolutely gorgeous.

He was only doing this to get his mind off the auditions anyways. And then it would be over and it would be like it had never happened.

* * *

If Kyungsoo was even remotely bothered by the utter mess in Jongin’s little apartment, he didn’t show it. That, or maybe he was already too preoccupied with sucking on his skin to pay attention to that.

His hands started roaming Jongin’s still clothed frame the moment the front door shut behind them and his full lips had found their way to Jongin’s sensitive neck, nibbling and sucking at the skin lightly, making Jongin’s insides feel hot, as he started walking backwards towards his bedroom.

He didn’t realize just how needy both of them were until the back of his knees hit the bed frame and next thing he knew he was being squished between the mattress and the strong body of the stranger he had met not even an hour ago.

He didn’t realize just how turned on he was by Kyungsoo’s touches and kisses, until the other one pressed their crotches together and a not so low moan escaped Jongin’s throat.

Jongin raised his hands absentmindedly, wrapping them around the other man’s shoulders, supporting himself as he grinded up against him once again, a tremor running through his body at the friction.

“Do you top, or do you bottom?” Jongin asked between pants and earned himself an entertained look from the shorter man above himself.

“What do you think?”

“I think,” Jongin closed his eyes when the other man’s hand moved south to palm his dick through the fabric of his jeans. “I think I don’t care. At all.”

“Great. Then you can bottom for me, pretty, can’t you?” Kyungsoo’s voice sounded oddly luring and Jongin really, really didn’t care, so his grip on the other’s shoulders only tightened. “Unless you’re a virgin, of course, which would explain the Pororo sheets.”

Jongin felt his entire body freezing.

 _Damn it_ , he cursed in his mind as he threw a distressed look to the side and was, indeed, greeted by the little figures of the animated penguin on his sheets.

“In my defense, I didn’t plan to be coming home with a random hot guy tonight.” Jongin frowned as he looked back to the man hovering above him with a little smile on his red lips and a dark look in his eyes. “Besides, Pororo is fucking cute.”

“You’re cuter.” 

When Kyungsoo leaned down to latch his lips on his skin again, Jongin gasped because of the vigor of the other man’s kisses. Because of how experienced he seemed, when he kept himself up from squashing Jongin on one arm and the other was unbuttoning his shirt expertly, button by button. His fingers were grazing the skin that came in view on his chest and it was slightly tickling him and _God damn it_ Jongin’s breathing was getting heavy and he could feel his dick hardening with excitement for what was to come.

Kyungsoo didn’t waste any time getting rid of Jongin’s clothes, piece by piece, shirt, pants, socks. He was almost completely naked, almost shivering under the other man’s touch in nothing but his boxers.

Things were going fast, much faster than Jongin had ever thought sex could be, but that didn’t mean Kyungsoo wasn’t making this feel good.

No. Not at all.

In fact, he was making this feel heavenly. He knew just when to brush his fingers against Jongin’s skin to make him shiver, he knew exactly how to roll his hips against his to make him moan. He knew how to flick his tongue over Jongin’s nipples and how to kiss his neck to have him writhing beneath him.

There was only one more thing Jongin wanted and it was to get Kyungsoo naked and to feel his dick up his ass. This was the entire point of this evening anyways.

That, and his lips. They felt so heavenly on his skin, on every inch of his body, but he hadn’t kissed him yet. Jongin thought that maybe it was a matter of morals here and maybe he wasn’t the only one who thought a kiss full on the lips was meant for your partner.

However, Kyungsoo’s lips were red and soft and Jongin wanted to feel them moving against his own. An irrational, childish want.

“Kiss me.” He said, breathily, which stopped Kyungsoo’s fingers from pulling down Jongin’s boxers off in one swift move. He would have probably been stark naked by now had he not spoken up.

Instead, he got the shorter man above him staring at him with an unreadable look in his eyes.

“Kiss you?” the man smirked and his hand raised up to Jongin’s face, a finger gently running down his jawline, over his lips. “I don’t do kisses, pretty. Kisses are for relationships.”

“I know.”

“I hope you realize this isn’t a relationship. It _won’t_ be one. It’s just me and you having some fun for a couple of hours. Then we won’t ever see each other again.”

Hearing it out loud, spoken by that soft, velvety voice, only confirmed Jongin’s worries that he was, indeed, becoming a thirsty bitch.

What confirmed it further was the fact that he didn’t seem to care. Not one bit. His mind was probably too hazy from the lust clouding his rationality.

“I know that.” He ended up replying hurriedly, without a single worry. “I don’t expect anything. Just kiss me. Don’t you know kissing can be a turn on? I want to know what my one-time-mistake’s lips feel like.”

“…I’m the one-time-mistake?”

“A big mistake.” Jongin pulled him down by his shoulders. “Just kiss me. So I don’t completely feel like a worthless piece of ass in the morning.”

“Only because you asked nicely.” Kyungsoo replied and leaned closer, his quiet voice sending a shiver through Jongin’s body as their lips brushed together faintly once. Then again, deeper. Stronger. Kyungsoo parted his lips, deepening their kiss and sucking on Jongin’s lower lip lightly. The tan male almost choked when he felt a tongue invading his mouth.

For someone who was saying they didn’t kiss people, Kyungsoo surely was doing pretty goddamn well.

Jongin gasped for air when they parted and Kyungsoo gave him a wicked grin and an entertained glance through his black bangs.

“You’ll owe me for that, pretty.”

“Owe you what?”

Kyungsoo’s smirk only widened, as his hands once again reached down to the hem of Jongin’s boxers, pulling down teasingly.

“I can think of a thing or two.”

Jongin could only shiver at the promise of a whole night of excitement and trouble in the other’s eyes before raising his hands and finally unbuttoning the first button of Kyungsoo’s silky shirt.

* * *

Jongin felt boneless when he woke up. His body was exhausted and his mind was still hazy from the events of last night. His eyes hurt from the light seeping into the room through the window.

He felt his cheeks heating up at the thought of last night. The immediate embarrassment when he remembered just about everything he had done. His mother would die on the spot if she ever found out.

He looked around the room lazily, seeing absolutely no trace of another person. No clothes on the floor, no other boneless body on the bed next to him. Absolutely nothing.

He supposed it was better that way. That he had left, sparing them both the embarrassing and awkward exchange of goodbyes.

He might have as well thought that there hadn’t been another person in here with him in the first place, if it weren’t for the stains on his bedsheets. He couldn’t possibly look at Pororo the same way anymore. 

Jongin supposed this was how the walk of shame felt like. Except it was the waking-up-of-shame.  

 _Kyungsoo_ , he quietly thought to himself. Well, he certainly wouldn’t forget him. Not only was he the person who broke Jongin’s promise to never, ever start hoeing around. He was also the only person he had been with so far, who knew how to utilize 100% of his dick’s abilities. The boy definitely knew what he was doing.

Jongin felt another wave of warmth travelling up to his cheeks at the thought. The dull pain in his ass would be there to remind him for days just what a disgrace he was.

He shook his head, trying to get rid of his thoughts. There was no point in dwelling on this, Kyungsoo’s warnings from last night ringing in his ears. They’d never meet again. And somehow, Jongin was alright with that.

He had other things to worry about. Like the goddamn scholarship and the goddamn extra curricular activities and the goddamn auditions for the musical this afternoon.

That, and the fact that he had 8 missed calls and 37 new messages in his chat with Sehun and Chanyeol, who were demanding to know where he was, who he was sleeping with, and why he hadn’t informed them that he had finally taken the stick out of his ass.

* * *

Damn the theater faculty and damn all their different buildings and all the stupid practice rooms and stairs and hallways and paths.

It wasn’t his fault that it was his very first time setting foot in this side of the campus and it certainly wasn’t his fault that all buildings looked the same.

So when he finally found the stupid theater hall where they were holding the auditions and barged inside, barely breathing, he almost passed out from relief when a boy with a headset and a folder in his hands raised an eyebrow at him and asked him for his name.

“Jongin.” He barely panted out, chest still heaving up and down from running around. “Kim Jongin.”

“You missed your turn.” The boy in front of him deadpanned and Jongin felt all color draining from his face.

“Can’t you like-…put me last?” Jongin asked, the desperation almost dripping from his voice. “This is really important to me. I have to audition, I _need_ to be a part of this.”

“Well, aren’t you motivated.” The boy in front of him rolled his eyes and checked something on the papers in his hands, while Jongin was trying to stop himself from snapping at him that he didn’t care about this stupid musical one bit. Only for his bank account’s wellbeing. “I moved you last. You can go wait in the dressing rooms down the hall until we call you.”

Jongin threw a quick glance towards the stage where a guy was dramatically speaking with excessive expressions and gestures. How cringy.

“Thank you!” he turned to the boy with the headset instead, only to earn himself a strained smile and a finger pointing in the way of the hallways.

* * *

Waiting for those ten minutes in the waiting room with two more guys and one girl proved to be by far the biggest hint that Jongin’s place really, really wasn’t in this department. Those people were straight up weird.

He had tried greeting them only to earn himself a distressed ‘sHHH’ from the girl before she returned to reading something, a script probably. One of the guys seemed like he didn’t even hear him, while he was mumbling under his breath. Jongin had already given up before even turning to the third one.

Instead, he just sat down and closed his eyes for a few moments, trying to regulate his breathing from the running earlier.

And just like that, in the complete silence of the room, a few moments later he heard his name being called by another guy in a headset who had appeared at the door. Jongin just blinked and followed after him towards the little stage of the theater.

The guy in the headset motioned for him to go out there and so Jongin did, after taking a deep breath.

The stage actually wasn’t that small. Or maybe at least it seemed like it because the whole auditorium was empty, sans the four people sitting behind the desk with a little desk lamp illuminating their documents.

Jongin almost choked on air when he saw the man in the center.

Kyungsoo was sitting right there, right in front of him, and he was looking at something written in the papers he was holding, quietly talking to the man beside himself. They weren’t looking at the stage, not yet, they seemed too busy discussing whatever it was they were talking about, so Jongin found himself standing in the middle of the stage, wondering how the hell his life was such a joke.

The stranger he slept with last night was now going to hold his audition.

So long for no awkward encounters and goodbyes.

Whatever, Jongin thought to himself. He was here for his scholarship. And this was a mere coincidence.

If anything, this was probably a good thing. Kyungsoo would be the biggest ass on the face of earth if he didn’t have at least a bit of a soft spot for him now. After all, Jongin willingly did all that stuff for him last night.

A shiver ran up his spine. Was that the meaning of fucking your way to the top?

In that moment, the four people behind the desk decided to end their discussion and look up to him one by one.

And in that very same moment, Jongin’s hopes for any sort of compassion died when the neutral look in Kyungsoo’s eyes quickly flashed through confused to absolutely murderous.

Jongin didn’t think he’d ever gotten a glare so intense.

“Hello,” the man with the red hair next to Kyungsoo said cheerfully and he seemed awfully familiar but Jongin couldn’t quite put his finger on it. He was staring at him with a mischievous glint in his eyes and for a moment he thought they actually knew each other, at least judging by the way this boy was smirking at him, but he couldn’t connect him to anything so he just gave up. “Jongin, right? Are you ready to read some lines?”

“Lines?”

“Yes. The paragraph from the script we provided…?”

“Oh,” Jongin blinked quickly, trying not to focus on the pair of eyes that were burning a hole through his head. “I wasn’t aware that we had to-…prepare something special.”

“See, I told you Tao didn’t e-mail it to everyone…” the redhead nudged the other guy on the side, before waving his hand dismissively. “It’s OK, Jongin. Just show us anything you have.”

He threw one last confused look towards Kyungsoo, whose look had shifted from borderline angry to alarmingly annoyed. He did _not_ look happy, that was for sure and Jongin almost winced.

He really hadn’t been joking when he’d said they wouldn’t meet again.

 _Well surprise_ , Jongin bitterly thought as he fished his phone out of his pocket, _life’s a bitch._

Instead of pondering over the fact that he was always with the worst luck ever and why the one guy he had decided to randomly sleep with had ended up being some weird, theater freak with a thing for one-time-sex, he scrolled through his music player, clicked on the song he needed and set his phone down on the ground.

With the music echoing around the empty hall and flowing around them, Jongin’s body started moving. It was an old routine, an old dance he had thought would be enough to land him a role in the musical.

It was a dance he had choreographed himself, a dance that had earned him a lot of praise from the professors in the dance department, so hey, it was definitely enough for some secondary role in a winter musical. Or so he hoped.

Dancing was like breathing to Jongin. When he was dancing, he could forget about anything and everything in the world, except for the music and the way his body was becoming one with the rhythm. So in those two minutes that he spent on the theater department’s stage, dancing his heart out, he managed to forget about the menacing gaze of the man who had been whispering sweet nothings in his ears only a few hours earlier.

But dancing could only last so much, so when Jongin’s music stopped and he looked back to the desk where the four people were sitting, he was almost disappointed when he saw them staring at him. Not like the people in the dance department did, with awe on their faces and jealousy in their smiles.

No. Those four were looking at him as if he had just fallen from another planet. As if he had grown another head. Or a limb. Did he? He quickly looked down to see if something embarrassing had happened, like maybe he’d ripped his pants or something, but there wasn’t anything unusual about him.

So he just ended up looking back at them, mostly confused.

Especially at the fact that Kyungsoo’s annoyance from seeing him only seemed to have multiplied. Like, a thousand times. Jongin didn’t know if he was ready when the other man leaned down on the desk and squinted his eyes at him.

“What was that?” his voice was just as velvety and deep as it had been last night, but there was no trace of softness. Just badly concealed irritation. Maybe not even concealed at all.

“Last time I checked it was dancing.”

Jongin really appreciated the quiet chuckle of the redhead next to Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo, however, shot him a glare to shut him up before staring Jongin down again.

“Yeah, smartass, I know it was dancing. My question is, _why_ did you dance?”

“Because I’m auditioning?”

Jongin didn’t even mind the frown on Kyungsoo’s luscious lips. Instead, he looked around, more bewildered than anything. Were they joking? Was this a prank? Did Sehun and Chanyeol set this up? He was going to kill them.

“…this is a drama production.”

Jongin felt his entire world crumbling around him, as he stared at the four people behind the desk. Some seemed entertained. Kyungsoo seemed like he was 0.2 seconds away from murdering him.

Jongin just sighed. His dignity, among other things, also crumbled.

* * *

 

 **kimkaaaaaa:** it’s not a fucKING MUSICAL

 **osh94:** lol it’s not?

 **osh94:** what is it then

 **kimkaaaaaa:** A FUCKING DRAMA YOU SHITFACE

 **LOEY:** lmao

 

 

Jongin had to use all his willpower to not send another series of insults in their group chat, and instead pushed himself off the wall when he saw figures starting to leave the building of the theater one by one. He couldn’t believe he was actually waiting here to…what? Apologize?

For making a fool out of himself?

Not really. Maybe he was going to try talking his way into the drama production, even though, theoretically, he didn’t even complete his audition.

Kyungsoo was one of the last who appeared. He was wearing a dark coat and a thin scarf lazily wrapped around his neck only once. That classy and sophisticated aura was just radiating from him and if Jongin didn’t have a purpose he would have stopped to congratulate himself for actually managing to sleep with someone that hot. It _was_ an achievement, in a way.

“Hey!” Jongin said loudly as he jogged closer to Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo, who only gave him a quick glance, before frowning.

“You again. What do you want?”

“What are you doing here?!”

“I am directing the winter production.” Kyungsoo answered icily, not even slowing down.

Jongin almost winced. He wasn’t just any theater freak then. He was The theater freak, with a major ‘T’. The goddamn director of the play. No wonder he had been so annoyed earlier. Fate really must have had a good laugh when deciding how Jongin’s life would unfold.

“Hey, listen. About the audition-“

“That was complete and utter loss of my time and I have nothing to talk to you about it.”

“No. Wait.” Jongin stood in his way before he could walk away, only earning himself an annoyed look. “Listen. I’m sorry. A friend told me it was a musical and-….that’s not important. What’s important is, I really _really_ need to be a part of this thing.”

“ _This thing_.”

“Drama,” Jongin quickly hurried to correct himself after the hissing undertones in Kyungsoo’s voice. Weird theatre people, Jongin quietly chanted to himself, better be safe. “Look, I’m going to be honest. If I don’t get a part in the show, I won’t receive my scholarship. Everything depends on this, and-“

“And what? You think you can just get a part like that?” Kyungsoo’s voice was almost venomous. “You know, there are people trying out, who actually want this.”

“I want it!” Jongin argued. It wasn’t a lie. He really, really wanted it. “I may not really be into all that theater-stuff, but I truly want this. Scout’s honor.”

Kyungsoo just scoffed, before giving him one last pointy glance.

“No.”

Jongin had to blink twice before realizing the other man was moving away. He just hurried after him, not letting him get away so easily.

“Why not?”

“Because I said so.” Kyungsoo seemed almost exasperated as he spoke again. “This is against my ways.”

“What? Giving people a chance?”

“Seeing the people I have slept with again.” Kyungsoo started moving away again. “I think I made myself pretty damn clear last night.”

“This isn’t about the goddamn sex.” Jongin shook his head. “I really need this.”

“I don’t care.”

“If I don’t get this, I’ll lose my scholarship, Kyungsoo.”

“I don’t care.”

“ _PLEASE_.”

Jongin hated the fact that he almost whined, but hey he was getting pushed to the limit here. He didn’t really have any other opportunities and he really, really hated the idea of joining a fraternity.

Maybe something in his desperate expression had caused Kyungsoo to actually stop and give him a doubtful look, filled with hints of annoyance and regret. In the end, the director just breathed out with closed eyes, before clutching the folder he was holding closer to his chest.

“Have you acted anywhere before?”

“…no.”

“No play? No high school movie project?” Jongin kept shaking his head and the disappointment in Kyungsoo’s eyes only deepened. “Not even a musical?”

“…no.”

“Great. Do you even know _anything_ about theater?”

“Well, I _have_ seen A very Potter musical-“

Kyungsoo’s groan was loud and obviously the cue he had completely given up, as he tried maneuvering his way around Jongin, but the dancer just caught him by the elbow, stopping him in his place.

“Listen, Kyungsoo-…just-“

Jongin was beyond the point of trying to save face, so he just breathed out and pulled the folder in Kyungsoo’s hands closer to himself. He scribbled down his number up in the corner of the page, before looking back up to lock eyes with the other man, who seemed like he was ready to punch the living hell out of him.

“Please. Give me a chance. I really need this and-…well…call me if you change your mind.”

Jongin did let go of Kyungsoo now and the director didn’t seem to hesitate for not even a millisecond as he stalked away.

Jongin could only sigh out. There went his hopes for a scholarship.

With a sullen heart, he headed back home, where he’d make sure to unfollow Sehun on all social accounts and then start looking for a job cause there was absolutely no way he’d return to that stinking diner ever again.

* * *

Kyungsoo was on the verge of a headache by the time they had picked the actors for the main and supporting roles.

He shouldn’t have been surprised. Arguing with Baekhyun always ended with a headache.

Kyungsoo was also ready to give up on even taking part of choosing the people for the choir and lesser roles, but a part of him reminded that the moment he left it in Baekhyun’s hands he would come back to a completely updated cast. He wouldn’t have any of his best friend’s bullshit, not when he was the one directing the play.

He was tapping his pencil on the paper, as Suho kept announcing role after role and position after position and as all of them were writing down the names of the people.

“Next, standby.” Suho announced at some point and Kyungsoo just wanted to sigh, but he contained it. Instead, his eyes lazily travelled down the list of people who had auditioned, most of the names already crossed out for they had gotten roles. They didn’t have that big of a choice.

Kim Jongin. The name had been on his mind for the last few days and the ugly scrawl of a phone number was still on top of his script cover. Stupid boy.

Stupid, stupid, insolent boy, full of nerve. The nerve to show up and remind Kyungsoo of their glorious night together. The nerve to show up and make him feel hot under the collar.

The nerve to show up on the theater stage and dance like that, moving his body in that gorgeous way, making Kyungsoo feel uncomfortable in his chair.

He didn’t deserve to be a part of their production. He didn’t know anything about theater and he wasn’t a theater major, and Kyungsoo certainly didn’t want to be hanging out around him that much.

But along with his name and his stupidly hot body, his expression was also invading his mind. The pleading eyes and parted lips that he so wanted to devour, and his lightly raised eyebrows. The expression as he begged him. It was a nice expression, Kyungsoo supposed.

So he couldn’t help himself from staring at his name written down in the list of people who were still to be assigned a role.

He couldn’t believe it.

 _No, Kyungsoo_ , he chided himself mentally. _Don’t_.

Puppy eyes. Pouty lips. A loud, desperate ‘please’ spoken in a deep voice.

_Do not fucking dare, Do Kyungsoo._

Beautiful face, beautiful body. Beautiful moans.

_Don’t-_

“What about Kim Jongin?” he heard his own voice.

_What. An. Idiot._

“Kim Jongin?” Baekhyun threw him a glance, before a knowing grin stretched his lips. “The boy from the club?”

“The dancer?” Suho chided from the side, sounding confused.

Kyungsoo decided to ignore both of them as he tried to battle with his inner self for being such a moron. As he looked down to hide the heat he was feeling in his face.

He was so stupid.

“We’re out of choices.” He said instead, trying to sound as convincing as he could be. “It’s either him or the guy who looked constipated and had his lines written on his palm.”

“Sure. That’s why.”

Kyungsoo felt the urge to throw something at Baekhyun, but he rest of the team seemed to have bought his bullshit reasoning.

He kind of hated himself, when eventually everyone agreed, and he reached down to scribble _Kim Jongin_ in front of the position he’d been assigned.

A standby. It wasn’t that bad. Kyungsoo probably wouldn’t even see him all that much.

He had to stop being so weak for pretty things.

* * *

Kyungsoo was standing on the side, looking on as people were checking the positions they’d received. They had just hung the list out on the door of the auditorium and everyone was swarming around it. Some seemed excited. Some seemed disappointed.

And then there was Jongin.

“A STANDBY!” it was almost a roar, an ecstatic one, as he detached himself from the crowd of people. “A role! I got a role! You hear that, I’m the standby.”

Kyungsoo tried to maneuver his way out of the room because he saw the intention in Jongin’s eyes before he even spotted him, but the taller boy was fast. He was in front of him within a few seconds with a stupidly attractive grin on his face.

“Hey,” he said and Kyungsoo tried not to glare.  The boy in front of him seemed genuinely excited. “Thanks, Kyungsoo.”

“You don’t have to thank me for anything.” Kyungsoo almost scoffed, looking away. “We didn’t have enough people.”

“Still. Thank you. A standby…” Jongin smiled nonchalantly, kind of dreamily, before shrugging. “What is a standby?”

The director had to close his eyes for a few moments. He was afraid that if he looked at Jongin’s stupidly oblivious face he’d really end up punching him.

“Go bore someone else with your stupid questions.”

“A standby, my friend, is the backbone of society.”

Kyungsoo closed his eyes again, contemplating to run away, because trust Byun Baekhyun to be eavesdropping in the middle of his life crisis.

“The backbone of society?”

“The standby is the actor who appears in a particular role if the regular performer is not present.” Baekhyun explained, then shrugged. “Maybe I exaggerated a bit. Not a backbone, maybe like phalanges of society.”

Kyungsoo almost scoffed at Baekhyun’s stupid comparison, but he was busier watching the dreamy grin slowly fading from Jongin’s face.

“Wait, so you mean I won’t actually be in the play?”

“Only if the person for the role gets sick or is unable to perform. Sort of.”

“Wait, wait, wait.” Jongin was shaking his head and his eyes were already on Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo, who pushed Baekhyun’s arm off himself and was just about to turn around and escape. “No, I can’t be a standby then. I _have_ to be in the play! Otherwise I won’t get my-“

“Yeah, I’ve heard that already.”

Kyungsoo turned around, but a strong hand around his wrist stopped him from moving. He squinted his eyes at Jongin and his growing mask of despair.

“Listen, please. I will do anything. I’ll dress up as a fucking tree if I have to, but I need to be on that stage for at least five seconds. I really need this and if a standby truly means I won’t get up there unless someone else is unable to, then-…Please…”

Back at it with the begging again. Kyungsoo had to stop himself from thinking of other places where he’d heard that word being spoken in that same low voice. Another position, though. Another scene. Considerably less clothes.

“Stop begging me, I’m not God.”

“You kind of are, here at least. Isn’t this your production?” Jongin said and Kyungsoo once again squinted his eyes at him. “You’re the director. You-“

“Even if I did want to give you another role, _which I don’t_ , everything is already taken.” Kyungsoo said, about to turn around and snap at Baekhyun. The redhead looked like he was watching a telenovela and Kyungsoo wasn’t impressed by the mocking look in his eyes.

“ _Kyungsoo…_ ”

He didn’t mean to turn around but Jongin basically _whimpered_ his name and something in his body just responded automatically to it. He almost cursed at the sight. Pouty lips, puppy eyes.

 _Not again_.

“…fine!” Kyungsoo spat out, ripping out the folder from Baekhyun’s hands. Baekhyun, who seemed to grow more amused by the second. Kyungsoo’s eyes raked over the list, over the still empty spots. They were mostly spots for Suho’s tech team. Mostly, but not all. Kyungsoo sighed out. “Understudy.”

There was no reaction from jongin. He just blinked blankly at him. Stupid boy. He probably didn’t even know what an understudy was.

Baekhyun, on the other hand-

“WHAT?!” the redhead shrieked. “You can’t make _him_ understudy! He’s not even a theater major. What if something happens to Minseok?!”

“Relax,” Kyungsoo snapped at his best friend who had started hyper ventilating. “Nothing will happen. That’s why we hadn’t chosen an understudy in the first place.”

“Yeah, but still-“

“Baekhyun, shut up. Just put him down in the list and find him a spot somewhere on the chorus.”

“But-“

_“Now.”_

Kyungsoo just threw one last look at the confused Jongin, one last look at his distressed best friend. Then he just turned around and walked away.

Quickly enough, but not quickly enough to miss the exchange that happened behind him.

“So…what is an understudy?”

“Let’s just say you’re back to being the backbone, phalanges.”

* * *

Jongin tried his best not to talk about the drama production in front of his friends. Sehun didn’t let him breathe anyways, even when he wasn’t bringing it up. It’s like he lived to annoy the shit out of him. Chanyeol wasn’t any better with his guffawing.

It’s not like working for the drama was bad. It’s not that he didn’t like it.

It was just _boring_.

To him, at least. He definitely couldn’t relate to all the crazy theater kids who were running around screaming lines and rehearsing in every spare second they had.

He was just silently sitting in his corner at the very end of the chorus Baekhyun had so kindly put him on, and he wasn’t even really speaking loudly whenever the kids around him started reciting the exact words written on the scripts in their hands, trying to convince the audience that what was happening on stage was absolutely outrageous and scandal. He was just mumbling along, trying not to attract any attention to himself. That was going on for almost two weeks now, him attending the endless rehearsals and trying not to blatantly yawn in front of Baekhyun and Kyungsoo.

Besides, if he looked at it from the positive side of things, being here wasn’t _that_ bad. Not really. He got to slack and he got to keep an eye out on all the people running around the theater. Yes, they were strange, but they were also fascinating in their own special way.

It was entertaining to look at people taking on a role, trying to understand their characters. Baekhyun kindly walking up to them and giving them pointers. Suho fixing every wire and every projector with the help of the very tall, constantly brooding Kris. Luhan, the set designer, running around with props and brushes and paint dripping on the stage, earning himself distressed screams and shouts from Tao, the tall costume designer who was threatening him that if he ruined any of the fabrics for the clothes he’d kill him and use his skin instead.

There were also some familiar faces. Jongin had been very surprised when he had seen the always confused Yixing from his own faculty waltzing into the auditorium, as if he owned the place. He had been equally surprised when he saw him in the chorus, holding a script. Apparently, Yixing was going to choreograph the moves for the play. When Jongin quizzically looked at him, because 1) there was no dancing in the drama production and 2) Yixing was majoring in hip hop, the Chinese boy had just laughed and dismissed it, explaining that he was only helping with the positioning of the characters and other stuff Jongin didn’t even try understanding. It seemed like Yixing himself didn’t really understand what he was doing there.

And then there was Kyungsoo. Always serious, always invested in what he was doing Kyungsoo. Jongin found himself staring at him quite a lot. He couldn’t really help it.

It wasn’t his fault Kyungsoo always wore berets.

It certainly wasn’t his fault he looked fucking _fine_ in them.

Kyungsoo’s presence in the auditorium seemed to mobilize everyone to work even harder than they already did. The man wasn’t particularly big, but his demeanor was making up for it. He wasn’t rude or anything, he wasn’t scary. He just carried himself with such confidence in the theater, and his voice, even when low and soft, was filled with authority.

If the theater was a kingdom, then Kyungsoo was its king.

So that was probably part of the reason Jongin couldn’t stop himself from always looking. That was also part of the reason he was trying not to get in the director’s way.

However, when it came to the director getting in _his_ way, it was a whole other story.

Kyungsoo, for the most time, was simply ignoring him. Jongin supposed he was grateful. He would sometimes catch the shorter boy staring at him with an unreadable look in his eyes and a barely visible scowl pulling his full lips down.

Now, however, he wasn’t simply absentmindedly observing him. He was looking at him with hard eyes as he was walking towards him. Walking in a very straight, very definite line towards him with a strictly set jaw.

Jongin almost panicked, because _fuck_ he couldn’t even remember what he did wrong.

He didn’t even see the huge-ass script the other had been holding until it was shoved in his chest.

“Here,” Kyungsoo said without even a greeting. “You need to memorize this.”

It took the dancer a moment to get hold of the bound papers, before looking down. It was a thick script, much thicker than the pamphlet the chorus had. He just looked up with a raised eyebrow.

“Why?”

“Because you’re the understudy.” Kyungsoo looked like he was trying to contain his groan. He pinched the bridge of his nose. “In case something happens to Minseok you will have to step in for him.”

“Yeah, right.” Jongin let out a breathy chuckle. Baekhyun had explained everything about his position as an understudy. He only had to act if the main actor was hurt in any way and unable to perform. He’d said it was a matter of precaution. A backup in a way. “Nothing will happen.”

Kyungsoo didn’t push him or punch him or slap him or even swing at him in any way.

However, his glare was sudden and threatening and Jongin feared for his life. There was something absolutely terrifying in the director when he wanted to make a point.

“Now, you’re going to listen to me and you’re going to listen carefully.” The director started, voice low and sweet, but Jongin could feel the poison dripping from every syllable. “You are going to study this or I will go straight to the counselor’s office and tell her you have been kicked out of the play. You are going to study this or you might as well kiss your scholarship goodbye.”

Jongin’s entire body was frozen as Kyungsoo leaned forward, absolutely no tension in his body. He just raised his eyebrows daringly.

“Am I clear?”

“…crystal.”

Jongin watched as the shorter man moved away from him without sparing him another look, without uttering another look.

He could only breathe out slowly. Tiredly.

The script he had been given was big and heavy in his arms and he could only sigh at the idea that he had to learn all of it.

Remember how he said Kyungsoo was the king of the kingdom that this theater was?

He was taking it back.

Kyungsoo was no king. He was a dictator.

Jongin contained the agitated groan, because he could feel Baekhyun looking at him from not far away. Instead, he clutched the script tightly and settled with throwing a dirty glance in the director’s way.

* * *

The feeling of watching his work progressing and blossoming with every single day was indescribable.

With every rehearsal, with every extra hour spent in the theater, they were getting closer to the goal.

Kyungsoo was beyond proud. By his team, by his work, by the organization. By himself.

They were far from being done, very far from it, but knowing they were steadily getting there, it was making his heart feel a bit warmer.

Of course it wasn’t easy. Everybody was busy, practicing and rehearsing hours and hours until they were satisfied. Until Kyungsoo would call it a day.

Day after day, hours and hours, the minutes passing by miraculously quickly and before Kyungsoo knew it three weeks had almost passed.

And in this whole time, Kyungsoo always found himself always looking towards the boy at the back of the chorus, who always seemed bored out of his mind.

Whatever they were doing, be it technical tests or script changes, scene rehearsals or whatnot, Kyungsoo always ended up throwing quick glances towards Jongin.

He didn’t do it intentionally.

He wanted to stop himself from doing it. From thinking about the other boy. From wanting to see him.

However, it was stronger than him, the urge to look. To observe.

To want.

* * *

“You weren’t supposed to be here.”

Kyungsoo didn’t know how the two of them ended up being some of the last ones left in the theater that evening. He just stared down towards the front seats where Jongin was in the middle of shoving something in his backpack, his fingers unintentionally tightening around the papers in his hands at the sight of the taller male.

“I was just about to leave.” Said boy grumbled, without even sparing him a glance.

A part of Kyungsoo wanted to complain. He knew he was being cold. He knew he had been rude. He knew he didn’t deserve even a fraction of Jongin’s affection. Yet, here he was, somehow wondering why he wasn’t receiving  it.

“Not now. I mean you weren’t supposed to be here every fucking day, alright?”

This time, Jongin did look up and there was something unreadable in his beautiful brown eyes. Kyungsoo clenched his teeth.

Maybe if he was colder, maybe if he was ruder, then Jongin would leave without him having to do a thing about it.

“I wasn’t supposed to see you ever again.”

“Yeah,” Jongin said quietly but even so his words echoed in the empty auditorium. His voice sounded raspy. “Sorry to rain on your parade. Too late to go back now. Not after making me learn the entire script.”

Kyungsoo ignored the threatening glance in Jongin’s eyes. It was true. He made him.

He didn’t leave him alone until he could recite every word perfectly.

He didn’t leave him until he made sure he was practicing his lines with Minseok.

Jongin never complained. Instead, did what he was told. Nothing more, nothing less.

Not when it came to the play, not when it came to Kyungsoo. Jongin seemed to have decided that doing only what he was told to do would be best. He never approached Kyungsoo. He never started a conversation. He’d just stick to his duties on the chorus. And he would never, ever talk to Kyungsoo about their one and only night together. He seemed like he never even thought about it.

It was as if it had never happened.

Which made Jongin different and Kyungsoo – confused.

People had always been the ones to reach out first, ask him, pursue him.

Jongin seemed to have no interest. Maybe he really was here only because of his scholarship.

And maybe, just maybe, Kyungsoo was disappointed. A little bit.

Disappointed, and annoyed. Annoyed that he was spending so much time thinking about the other boy, when he was obviously not invested in him.

Annoyed that his plump lips and beautiful eyes were appearing in his mind sometimes even when he wasn’t there.

Annoyed that he would see him smiling and laughing happily with some other kids from the cast whenever they had a break. That he would see that smile dying out whenever their eyes met.

“I’ve never been in this situation.” Kyungsoo ended up saying, trying to keep his voice strong. “I don’t know how to go on about it.”

“What situation?”

Jongin sounded tired and exasperated when he asked that, maybe a little bit reluctant. He seemed like he didn’t want to be here, having this conversation.

“This. You and me. We were only supposed to be together for the night. Then you were supposed to only remain a fond, beautiful memory.” Kyungsoo absentmindedly waved his hand in Jongin’s general direction. “Yet, here you are.”

“I know what you said that night, Kyungsoo.” Jongin spoke and there was no hint of joke in his voice, nor his expression. “You said there would be no relationship between us, and you warned me not to expect anything. And I don’t. The fact that we met here, it’s just a mere coincidence. Can’t you accept it, without having to bring that night up every time we talk? I’m trying to forget it, for my own sake and for yours too.”

“A very unfortunate, a very tragic coincidence. Also, why the fuck would you want to forget about it?”

“So you would stop talking about it.” Jongin scoffed, gripping the leather strap of his backpack. “Everything that happened that night, Kyungsoo, everything you said, every sweet word and every sweet action. I remember it, even though I try not to, and it was beautiful indeed. But, as you said, it’s just a memory. It’s in the past. No need to blow this up. Let’s just move on and pretend it never happened. Maybe then we’d be able to hold a conversation for longer than twenty seconds.”

Kyungsoo was staring down at Jongin from the stage for a little while, waiting for the younger boy to look away first. Jongin, however, didn’t. He was staring back with a competitive glint in his eyes.

Kyungsoo ended up breathing out.

“You distract me.”

“I-…what?!” Jongin frowned and it was entertaining to see a new emotion on Jongin’s face. Something akin to anger. “I distract you? You have the nerve to treat me like less than shit and to boss me around whenever you see fit and then I’m the one distracting you?”

Kyungsoo didn’t reply, just kept looking down at Jongin and the way his features twisted from surprised to confused, to borderline angry, then annoyed. Then he was breathing out, trying to calm down. His expression slowly returned to normal. Two chocolate eyes were staring right at him and Kyungsoo’s fingers would probably fall off if he held onto the papers any tighter.

“Look, I know you don’t want me around.” Jongin said with a measured voice. “But please, for the sake of your play, let’s at least try getting along.”

_Don’t want me around._

Kyungsoo was silent for a few moments, as those words echoed in his mind.

 _Don’t want me around._ Did he really? Not want Jongin around? He supposed it was inconvenient having him around so much. He supposed it was somehow threatening to have him around.

But not wanting him there?

A part of Kyungsoo, a rather big one, just screamed inside of him at the sudden realization that he did, in fact, want him around.

It would have been so much worse if he wasn’t there.

He blinked his thoughts away, eyes focusing again on Jongin, who was staring up towards the stage with hopeful eyes and slightly parted lips.

_Pretty._

Kyungsoo just didn’t know what to say.

Thank goodness Jongin did.

“Maybe we should go out sometime.” The younger boy said somehow in exasperation, hurrying to add the rest of his thought before Kyungsoo would glare at him. “As friends. Get a coffee together. Work on my lines. Maybe I can help you with something too. We _can_ be friends at least, right?”

“As…friends?”

“Yeah. As friends.” Jongin hummed, throwing the backpack over his shoulder. “A weird concept?”

Kyungsoo made a face.

“I don’t usually befriend the people I fucked.”

“Yeah, I got that, tough guy.” Jongin just rolled his eyes. “But there’s always a first time for everything.”

Kyungsoo supposed that he was probably right.

* * *

Meeting up for coffee was awkward the first time. He didn’t know why Jongin had suggested coffee, when the kid didn’t even drink coffee. Kyungsoo didn’t quite know what to say or what to do. He trusted Jongin to lead the conversation.

That ended up being a very quiet meeting, with not many words exchanged.

But they repeated it anyways. Meeting up to grab coffee together before they’d head to the theater faculty together.

Eventually, they started talking more.

Eventually, it became a routine.

Eventually, Kyungsoo became used to the idea of Jongin as his friend.

As a person who’d smile at him whenever their eyes met. Who’d laugh with him and tell him dumb jokes that would make the end of his lips twitch. Who’d mess around freely.

Jongin was so much more than he had thought after he finally got to know him a little better.

Eventually, Kyungsoo found himself enjoying it.

* * *

Jongin should have known letting Sehun tag along would be a bad idea.

He should have predicted his best friend’s snickers and giggles the moment they passed through the entrance and the set appeared in front of them.

He should have predicted his best friend’s attempt to mask a laugh at the sight of all the tech people running around and fixing lights. The actors reading their lines, scattered around the auditorium.

Jongin ended up elbowing him a bit harder than necessary with a low hiss of a ‘ _shut up’_.

Sehun collected himself then, a smile still playing on his lips, as he followed Jongin forward.

“So,” the younger one started speaking after a while, as they were walking closer to the stage, eyes taking in everything. “Drama?”

“Mhm.”

“Is it Macbeth or some shit?”

Jongin couldn’t even blink before everything happened at once. There was a collective gasp from every person present in the auditorium, as everyone turned to stare at them. Someone tripped behind them. Minseok fell off the stage in surprise.

Everyone was glaring. A girl on their side looked like she was on the verge of crying.

“…fucking great.” Jongin knew that low, velvety voice. He turned around just in time to see Kyungsoo glaring at them and at everyone around.

“What?” Sehun asked obliviously. “What did I say?”

“You-…you mentioned the Scottish play! You can't mention that play, the name is cursed!” that same girl that looked like she’d cry uttered in a horrified voice, raising a hand to point a finger at Sehun. “You have to leave the theater building, spin three time, spit, curse and then knock to be allowed back in.”

“Like hell I am.” Sehun scoffed, looking around in the utter silence of the auditorium. Everyone was either glaring at him or looking with widened in fear eyes. Jongin was pretty sure Baekhyun was  the one at the corner of the stage who had dropped his script to bring his hands together and pray. “What’s wrong with you, theater people?”

Jongin held his breath, waiting for someone to reply. Nobody said anything, though. No one was moving.

The first one who broke that spell was Kyungsoo, who was mumbling something under his breath, undoubtedly profanity, as he strode down the aisle towards the ground where Minseok was still lying fallen, not getting up. Jongin watched as the director knelt down next to him.

In that moment, everyone started talking too. Urging Sehun to do what he was supposed to do. Asking him how he could be so careless. Straight up begging him to reverse whatever he had done. Some started approaching him and Sehun was just shaking his head and stepping back. His eyes were filled with a cry for help when they met Jongin’s.

He just shrugged. He didn’t know what was going on.

“Hey, I said, I won’t do all that shit! How do I say it so you understand?” Sehun was trying to move out of the reach of the theater kids. “Exit stage Sehun.”

Jongin looked away when Sehun practically ran out of the building, some kids following after him.

Instead, he approached the stage. Minseok was still lying down on the ground and Kyungsoo was still kneeling next to him. Baekhyun was approaching from the other side too.

Jongin was down in the matter of moments, looking at Minseok and his scrunched up face. He was holding onto his leg and Jongin felt a pang in his chest. Kyungsoo was showing more emotion than he ever had before, eyebrows raised up high on his forehead and lips pulled back in a scowl.

Jongin thought about asking whether he was okay, but Kyungsoo beat him to it.

“I think he might have twisted his ankle.” Jongin watched as Kyungsoo leaned even lower, draping Minseok’s hand over his shoulders and helping him stand up on one shaky leg. Minseok whimpered in pain. “If not worse.”

Jongin almost shivered when the director looked at him through his black bangs, the beret throwing a dark shade over his already scary eyes.

“I hope you really learned those lines well. Congratulations on your promotion.”

Jongin felt like there was no air left in his lungs, as he barely uttered ‘ _you must be kidding me’_.

Baekhyun screamed.

* * *

Jongin kept looking at the girl in front of him and blinking, fingers clutching the script in his hands.

“O, then-…dear saint….uh, let lips do what hands do.”

He could hear Seulgi was saying her own lines, but he didn’t listen. He couldn’t. All he could hear was his own heart beating in his ears.

He could feel the eyes on everybody on him. He could feel Kyungsoo’s intense glare from the first row, as he nervously leaned down and pressed his lips against Seulgi’s once. Very lightly.

He wouldn’t even call it a kiss. Maybe a peck.

But still, it was only the first of the many and the fact that there were at least thirty people around them watching made his entire face heat up.

In the matter of just a few days Jongin developed a newly found respect for all the theater kids.

“CUT!”

And a newly found respect for Kyungsoo, who was trying to be patient with him.

A newly found fear, for he wasn’t the quickest learner and Kyungsoo definitely sucked at trying.

“This won’t do it.” The director sighed, resting his forehead on his hands. He looked positively shattered. “You are supposed to be in love. You’re supposed to be happy and giddy, yet you stand there looking constipated.”

There were a few giggles echoing in the room and Jongin’s self esteem just disappeared.

“You’re staying here after rehearsal, Jongin.” Kyungsoo ended up saying after a little while, hands rubbing his face. “And you’re not leaving until you manage to do this properly.”

Jongin just sighed, making a mental note to text Chanyeol later that he wouldn’t make it to the party.

* * *

Maybe it was because Kyungsoo knew him in ways no one else in the theater did (they did fuck once after all) or maybe it was the fact that Jongin was about as straight as a bent ruler, but sitting in the empty auditorium with Kyungsoo soullessly reciting Seulgi’s lines from the script felt much much better than it did with the girl and the rest of the theater crew watching them.

He could actually try to gulp down the embarrassment and look the director straight in the eyes, saying his lines with as much conviction and emotion as he could.

Kyungsoo hadn’t stopped him until now, which he took as a good sign.

It felt like they were sitting there for hours, Kyungsoo giving him more pointers on his stance and his movements, basically teaching him how to act.

Jongin couldn’t stop himself from feeling bad. He had never wanted a big role in the drama. Hell, he had never wanted the main role and now not only him, but everyone in the crew, was stuck with it.

He tried his best. He really did. All these hours.

All these days, that Kyungsoo told him to stay behind and work more with him.

He didn’t only feel bad about himself. He also felt bad for Kyungsoo.

The man was literally spending his entire days studying then rushing to prepare his play. Then he was wasting the little free time he had with Jongin in thee auditorium, working again.

“It’s impossible for me to teach you any more than what I already did.” Kyungsoo was saying quietly one of those nights. “From now on, it’s all you. You have to understand the play, you have to understand the character you’re playing.”

Jongin just breathed out slowly, closing his eyes for a moment.

“I understand the play. It’s about undying love and the power of love and stuff, but like-“

“Really?”

For the first time Jongin was hearing Kyungsoo ask that question without sounding ironic. So he cracked his eyes open to look at the director, who seemed genuinely curious.

“What?”

“You really think it’s about love?”

Judging by Kyungsoo’s skeptical look the answer was probably ‘no’. However, no matter how many times he read it, no matter how many times he acted out the scenes, Jongin couldn’t find another meaning to it.

“Isn’t it?’

“Well, I suppose you could look at it like that too.” Kyungsoo leaned back in the chair, lowering down the script.

Jongin felt entranced as he watched the director pouting slightly in his thoughts, raising a hand to arrange his bangs.

“It is different, from person to person, how you perceive a play like this. I, personally, don’t think it is a good one. It is a reach.”

“Weird…” Jongin hummed, lowering his own script, throwing a curious glance at Kyungsoo. “Directing a play you don’t like. It’s kind of weird.”

“It’s not that I don’t like it,” Kyungsoo clarified, shrugging. “I just don’t understand it.” 

“What don’t you understand?”

“They’re kids. They’re kids and there is no way two kids can fall in love, causing all this trouble.” Kyungsoo twisted his hands securely in front of his chest. “Love is a reach.”

“Are all theater people so skeptical or is that just you?”

Jongin didn’t expect Kyungsoo’s quiet chuckle. It was a low sound. Low and velvety and it sent a shiver down Jongin’s spine.

“Just me. I guess I just don’t understand the concept of-…of, you know, falling in love. It seems irrational. It seems stupid.”

“You’ve never been in love?” Jongin mused quietly. “That explains a lot.”

He should have expected the sharp look Kyungsoo threw at him.

“Love is a nuisance.”

“You say that because you’ve never been in love.”

“And you have?”

Jongin contemplated for a moment what to reply. He ended up shrugging.

“No. But at least I’m not so pessimistic about it.”

Kyungsoo scoffed and the sound resounded in the empty auditorium.

“Shut up and read your lines.” 

Jongin did, he raised the script up, trying to hide his smile. When he looked up, Kyungsoo was looking down.

His cheeks seemed raised though. He was also hiding a smile.

Jongin didn’t think working with him would be as easy as he had first thought.

* * *

Weeks. Weeks passed and Kyungsoo started discovering that everything could be learned with enough hard work and passion.

Jongin was doing an exceptional job. He was staying behind with him after rehearsals to practice more even if he didn’t need it anymore. He was working with Minseok, who would always come and help out even though his bone was cracked and in a cast.

He was getting so good.

And Kyungsoo started also trying to feel that concerning sensation in his guts every time he looked over to the younger boy. The fluttering in his stomach, the lightness of his head every time he stared for a tad longer.

No matter how hard he was trying to completely ignore that strange development, he found it becoming scarier and scarier with every passing day.

Especially when he was sitting in his chair, watching the rehearsal. Watching Jongin smiling at Seulgi, at his Juliette. Watching him touch her. Watching her touch him.

Watching them kiss. Small and shy pecks in the beginning. Fuller and confident kisses later on.

Something in Kyungsoo’s being was turning and twisting whenever he witnessed that.

Even so, he tried to ignore it.

Maybe if he ignored it for long enough it would go away.

However, he could only bear that much and it was on a regular rehearsal on a Thursday evening, when Jongin lovingly brushed Seulgi’s hair, bringing a hand behind her neck to pull her closer.

It was a moment before their lips brushed together, that Kyungsoo heard a loud ‘CUT’ resounding in the theater.

It took him a few moments to realize that everyone was looking at him in anticipation because it had been his own voice shouting out the command.

His eyes shifted from person to person, before finally stopping on a very confused Jongin.

“Ten minute break.”

Kyungsoo stood up from his chair and rushed out of the auditorium before anyone could question him. Instead, he rushed down to the bathroom.

He breathed out only when he was leaning against the sink, staring back at his reflection in the mirror. He looked like a mad man.

He breathed in deeply again, as he twisted the tap and cold droplets of water fell on his hands. He leaned down, splashing his face with the cold water and trying tog et himself together.

He couldn’t believe this.

He wasn’t sure what it was. That dark, dark feeling inside himself that was twisting his mind. That was making him feel so angry every time Jongin kissed the girl.

Was it jealousy? He didn’t know.

He stared back up to his reflection, seeing two widened eyes and slightly parted lips.

He looked like himself, yet he looked nothing like himself. What was that weak boy staring back at him?

“Are you alright?”

Kyungsoo’s head snapped back at the voice of his best friend.

Baekhyun was standing at the door, a concerned expression lacing his features.

He didn’t know. Alright? He certainly wasn’t alright, judging by his outburst. He stared at his own reflection again, trying to figure out what was going on inside of him. He ended up pursing his lips, droplets of water falling from his chin down on his hands.

“I’m fine.” He ended up saying, turning around and staring at his assistant. “Baekhyun, I think we’re going to have to work on the script.”

“Work on the script?” Baekhyun seemed confused as he closed the door and gave Kyungsoo a quizzical look.

“Yeah. We need to change-…we need to change….” _Everything_ , Kyungsoo wanted to say but he knew he couldn’t do that. He tightened his jaw. “Some of the plot.”

“You can’t change the plot, Soo.” Baekhyun rolled his eyes, before squinting them in Kyungsoo’s direction. When he realized that he wasn’t joking, his shoulders slumped a little. “…This is Shakespeare! You can’t just change it!”

“I don’t care. I’m the director.”

“You’re a pain in the ass, that’s what you are.” Baekhyun scoffed, leaning closer. Too close. He seemed like he was examining Kyungsoo’s face. A small grin slowly made its way to his lips. “Does that have anything to do with the cast change?”

“It has to do with the fact that I completely despise the plot of this stupid play. What was Shakespeare on when he wrote Romeo and Juliet?”

“Really? And nothing to do with Jongin having to kiss Seulgi like at least ten times a day?”

“What are you implying?”

Kyungsoo tried to glare at him but his best friend only threw his back and laughed loudly.

“That you’re a thirsty bitch?” Baekhyun raised his eyebrows. “Be man enough and at least admit that you’re whipped as fuck.”

“I am _not_ a thirsty bitch and I’m _not_ whipped.”

“At least try not to be so obvious about it before denying.” Baekhyun scoffed, giving him a harder gaze. “You can’t change the fucking plot, Kyungsoo. There’s two weeks until the show.”

Kyungsoo breathed out when he looked back towards the mirror.

Was he really whipped? Was this what he was feeling?

Was he falling for Jongin?

Baekhyun’s knowing smirk reflecting in the mirror confirmed his biggest fear.

* * *

Jongin tilted his head when he saw the not so tall figure with the long coat and huge scarf in front of himself. He walked closer, bumping their shoulders together.

Kyungsoo flinched at the touch, almost dropping the coffee he had just purchased.

“Why didn’t you call me?” Jongin asked, smiling as he took his tea. Kyungsoo stared at him with wide eyes in surprise. “If you were coming here, I could have tagged along.”

“Should I call you every time I get coffee?”

Jongin just raised a hand at Kyungsoo’s attacking tone. He watched the shorter man look down and pour a deadly amount of sugar in his drink, angrily stirring before closing the lid.

Jongin just silently followed him out of the café as they headed to the theater building for the rehearsal.

Kyungsoo wasn’t saying anything and he was walking quickly and Jongin tried to keep up without spilling his tea on his clothes. He had half a mind to ask Kyungsoo what was wrong.

Maybe he was just stressed. The first show was just in a few days. Jongin was stressed himself. He was nervous.

He just looked as Kyungsoo was hurrying forward, the coat flying behind him. He was concerned he would trip in the wide flared pants he was wearing.

“So, I was working on some scenes last night with Minseok and Seulgi.” Jongin said, trying to initiate a conversation, seeing Kyungsoo frowning beside him. “It’s a pity you couldn’t stay behind last night. It was fun. We ordered pizza.”

“I’m sure it was amazing.”

“Yeah…yeah…” Jongin just mumbled, throwing a glance at brooding Kyungsoo. “So, what do you theater people do after shows? Do you celebrate?”

Kyugnsoo beside him breathed out as he pushed the door of the building open, letting Jongin enter before himself.

“Yeah. Sometimes. Depends on the cast.”

“We should definitely do something then.” Jongin smiled, trying to lift Kyungsoo’s mood. Whatever the problem was, he had grown to like seeing the director’s smile. His expression now couldn’t have been any farther away from a smile. “We can order pizza again. Or we can go to some restaurant. Maybe a bar, or something-“

“Why don’t you discuss this with Baekhyun?” Kyungsoo cut him off. “He’s all about parties. He’d be thrilled.”

“Wouldn’t you come?”

“Probably not.”

“Then there’s no point in organizing anything,” Jongin frowned, feeling Kyungsoo’s eyes on himself for a few moments. “It won’t be complete without you. It won’t be fun.”

Kyungsoo didn’t say anything else because they entered the auditorium. People were already buzzing around. Jongin bumped Kyungsoo’s shoulder lightly again, smiling at him and wondering why his eyes were so wide when he looked at him. Then he moved forward, greeting his new friends. Seulgi. Irene and Wendy. Minseok and Suho, Luhan, Tao and Kris. Jongdae. Joy. Yeri and Yixing. Baekhyun.

They had all spent so much together now and even though they might have been prejudiced in the beginning because he was just a dancer from another faculty, they were treating him as one of them. Theater kids were weird. They were strange and odd. But they were some of the kindest people jongin had ever met.

“Hurry up, everybody.” Kyungsoo’s voice carried itself loudly throughout the auditorium. “The sooner we start today, the sooner we’ll be ready."

Jongin couldn’t quite understand what was with his mood today.

He couldn’t quite understand why Kyungsoo would look away every time their eyes met in the following days.

He couldn’t quite understand why Kyungsoo almost flinched away from his touch when he was about to ask him to stay with him after the rehearsal to help him for a few last times.

He couldn’t quite understand why Kyungsoo refused.

Yet again.

Jongin felt a little snap in his chest when he watched the director walking away. Disappointment. Maybe a bit pain.

He could only breathe out.

Only minutes later, when Minseok playfully nudged him with his crutch, asking if they were going to stay behind to rehearse, Jongin just shook his head, making up an excuse.

Somehow, those extra rehearsals were only worth it if they were with Kyungsoo.

* * *

“No!” Kyungsoo frowned, tilting his head. “No. Absolutely not.”

“But why,” Luhan almost whined, lifting up the paint. “Gold is totally chic. So much cooler than silver.”

“I told you, you can’t just mix in every color you see fit. You’re the art major, you should know how ugly it would look with the color scheme of the outfits.”

“The outfits have nothing to do with the décor!”

“They have everything to do with the décor, when it comes to the aesthetic. We want this to look authentic, not pompous.”

“How is gold pompous?”

“Who the fuck makes golden balconies, Luhan?!”

“I do!”

Kyungsoo tried not to throw his hands up in defeat. Instead, he turned around and dragged Baekhyun forward, giving him a pointy look.

“You deal with this. I’m going to check on Tao.”

Kyungsoo stalked away as quickly as possible because if there was one thing he hated more than arguing with Baekhyun, it was arguing with Luhan. He could never win an argument with the man.

He rushed down the hallway to the changing rooms, trying not to collide with the tech team carrying around lights and projectors.

With the opening play tomorrow evening they were all busy. Busier than ever. They had to finish all preparations tonight, before their general rehearsal tomorrow morning.

He pushed the door of the changing room open.

Jongin was standing there. He was standing on a little wooden chair and his hands were sprawled out. His face was slightly red and his eyes widened when he saw Kyungsoo entering.

And Kyungsoo? He almost screamed at the top of his lungs.

_“Why are you naked?!”_

“I’m not naked!”

Kyungsoo was ready to argue. If Jongin was calling that pathetic piece of boxer briefs covering his dick clothing, then yeah, technically he wasn’t naked.

He had to try his best to look away from Jongin’s toned body of a dancer. From his lean abs, from his long legs. Form his smooth skin. From his beautiful face.

Only then did he take note of Tao squatting down by one of his legs with a meter, measuring the length of his legs. There was a little notebook in his hands.

“What are you doing?!”

“Well, given how Jongin was busy rehearsing until now and the only measurements I had are Minseok’s, the costume won’t fit him.” Tao said nonchalantly and Kyungsoo felt the blood draining from his face. Tao seemed to notice, because he rolled his eyes. “Don’t worry. I’ll fix it tonight. I just have to add some fabric to the pants. Jongin’s considerably taller.”

“Then why is he naked?”

“What are you talking about, he isn’t naked.” Tao mumbled distractedly, telling Jongin to hold the end of the measuring tool at his hips.

Kyungsoo almost fainted when he followed the length down Jongin’s legs.

He could only try to gulp down the knot that was forming in his throat. One last look up to Jongin, whose face was now a beautiful shade of pink.

_Pretty._

Kyungsoo felt a familiar stir in his lower stomach and he almost cursed out loud.

He hurried to escape the room and shut the door behind himself, trying not to think about the almost naked vision just a few meters behind him.

He threw his head back, not minding the dull pain as it collided with the wall, and he closed his eyes, trying to calm himself down. This was a nightmare.

He stood like this for a few moments, trying to calm his hormones down, breathing in and out heavily.

When he finally opened his eyes and saw the people in the hallway had stopped to look at him curiously he tried his best not to snap.

He still had so much to do. He couldn’t get distracted now.

* * *

“What are you still doing here?”

“I could ask you the same question.”

Kyungsoo breathed out heavily when he saw Jongin just standing a little in front of him on the stage.

It was late. Really late. He had been running around until now, making sure everything was ready. That everything was complete. The others had started leaving in the meantime.

And he had been about to leave too, after grabbing his coat, but Jongin was standing there, looking at him.

“You didn’t seem all that well today.” The dancer spoke softly. “Not only today, the last few days really. I was just concerned.”

Kyungsoo felt his stomach tightening, as he looked up to Jongin. Hot. Beautiful. Kindhearted.

He couldn’t get any worse, could he?

“You’re imagining things.”

“I hope so.” Jongin breathed out, smiling a small beautiful thing, that stretched his full lips back and a little voice in Kyungsoo’s head whimpered. “Then I can stay and help you finish. Close up.”

“No!” Kyungsoo said quickly. Maybe too quickly. Jongin just furrowed his brows and Kyungsoo shook his head. “I mean-…you can’t.”

“Why not?”

Kyungsoo breathed in deeply again, as he stared at the boy in front of himself. He seemed confused.

The more he was staring, the angrier he got. Not at Jongin, at himself. For being such a week fool. For falling for the pretty things.

“You distract me.”

“You say that for the second time now,” Jongin sighed out, looking exasperated. “I thought we were over with this.”

Such a pretty, oblivious thing. Kyungsoo just sighed out, shaking his head. All his strength seemed to disappear whenever Jongin was around.

He hated it.

“I mean it. You really distract me.” He couldn’t find the words. Laughable. He was a theater major, he was supposed to know how to act in situations like this. “Whenever you’re here I just…I can’t focus on anything I’m doing. I can’t stop-…I can’t stop looking at you and-…and thinking about you.”

Jongin’s eyes were slightly wider and he looked genuinely surprised to hear this. Kyungsoo felt a heat crawling under his skin.

He didn’t know how to go on about this it was the first time he felt like this.

It was the first time he actually _liked_ someone.

“You can’t?” Jongin asked with a little voice and Kyungsoo only frowned.

“I can’t. You distract me.”

Kyungsoo turned around to gather his things, trying to ignore the presence of the other man in the room. Trying to ignore the blush on his own cheeks.

Trying to ignore the fact that he had just confessed how he felt.

“I thought this was against your ways.”

Kyungsoo almost jumped at how close the voice sounded. When he turned around, Jongin was barely centimeters away from him, a little shit-eating grin on his face.

He wanted to wipe that smug expression off his face.

He just pushed Jongin back towards the wall. He was trying to scare him away. Judging by Jongin’s ever widening grin, though, this was exactly what he wanted – to be sandwiched between Kyungsoo’s body and the wall.

“Letting you play in my production was also against my ways, but here you are. You have been ruining everything ever since I first met you.” Kyungsoo tried hard not to scowl. “You’re a disaster.”

“You’re welcome.”

Kyungsoo tried his best to control himself. Jongin seemed way too proud of himself.

He had been suffering for so long because of him now and Jongin seemed to find that entertaining.

He wanted to wipe that stupid smirk off his face.

And while he was contemplating the best way to do so, he didn’t expect Jongin to lean closer to him.

So close he could practically feel his breath on his skin.

“Would it be also against your ways to help me rehearse my lines one last time?”

Kyungsoo blinked a few times.

“What lines?”

“O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do. I’m praying for you to kill me.” Jongin’s stare was intense on him and Kyungsoo felt his mouth drying. “Please grant my prayer so my faith doesn’t turn to despair.”

There were a few moments of silence, as his mind pulled a blank. As he was staring at Jongin’s dark eyes. Understanding every word. Every look. _Damn it._

“Saints don’t move, even when they grant prayers.”

“Then don’t move, while I act out my prayer.”

Kyungsoo’s breath hitched when Jongin’s hand found its way to his neck. Gentle fingers brushing against his skin as he leaned down and briefly pressed their lips together.

For only a few moments. A few moments that felt torturous and too long. Feeling Jongin’s lips pressed against his – soft and full, but nothing more.

When he moved back without deepening the kiss, Kyungsoo wanted to complain. But Jongin just stared down at him, his eyes turning darker by the second.

“Now my sin has been taken from my lips by yours.”

“Then-…” Kyungsoo breathed out, trying to compose himself. “Then do my lips now have the sin they took from yours?”

“Sin from my lips?” Jongin’s voice was down to a whisper as his hand only slid down from Kyungsoo’s neck to his shoulder. “You encourage crime with your sweetness. Give me my sin back.”

And sin, he did give him back.

They met somewhere in the middle. Their lips eagerly moving against one another. Kyungsoo couldn’t quite tell who seemed more desperate in that moment.

Was it Jongin who let out a low moan when their kiss deepened and their bodied pressed tighter together?

Was it him, who forgot about everything and anything the moment they started kissing, and all he could care about was that after weeks of him losing his mind, this was finally happening again.

Touching Jongin, feeling him under his fingertips. His lips dancing with his. Again.

Last time had been good.

This time, it was straight up heavenly.

They were a tangle of bodies and limbs for the next few minutes, stumbling around. Kyungsoo had half a mind to worry about breaking the décor. Luhan would kill him, but death didn’t sound that bad right now.

“Here’s another question,” Jongin said through heavy pants, trying to catch his breath as Kyungsoo pushed him against the wall again, lips attacking his smooth neck. “Would it be against your ways to have sex at your workplace?”

“If you mean you’re down to fuck now in the theater, then nothing is against my ways.”

“Perfect. There’s lube in my backpack.”

“Why do you carry lube in your backpack?”

“Because-…you know, I don’t think that’s the right question to be asking now.”

“You’re right. Where is your backpack?”

The few moments it took Jongin to scramble to the middle of the stage and to rummage through his backpack to find the little bottle of lube felt like an eternity to Kyungsoo and his growing boner.

He almost dropped the bottle when Jongin tossed it towards him and he almost moaned when the taller boy wrapped his hands around him again and pressed their crotches together. Grinding against him, making those pretty little sounds.

Jongin was eager when he was telling Kyungsoo to hurry up.

Kyungsoo could only listen to the orders and comply. He reached down to pull Jongin’s sweater up, revealing his beautiful torso. He could see a shiver running on his skin at the cold air in the auditorium hitting his now bare skin. When he pulled the sweater completely off, his brown hair was left a disheveled mess that only deepened Kyungsoo’s desire to devour him.

Pretty.

Jongin’s own fingers were eager when they started unbuttoning Kyungsoo’s shirt, nimble fingers running over the surface of skin on his chest. Kyungsoo could only stare at Jongin’s fascinated eyes, before they finally moved up and locked with his.

“What if someone comes back?”

“We’ll just have to be quick, I suppose.”

“I can do quick.” Jongin nodded, breathing out when Kyungsoo leaned down and latched his lips on his neck again, fingers moving down to unbutton his jeans and sneak an arm in his boxers, palming his already hard dick.

“Turn around for me,” Kyungsoo whispered in Jongin’s ear and waited for the younger to let go of him and spin in his embrace. “Put your hands on the wall and bend down.”

“I know what to do.”

“Smartass.” Kyungsoo barely mumbled as he watched the dancer in front of him stretching his hands out and bending down, the muscles of his back pulling. Kyungsoo ran a finger down his spine, watching the body underneath him shiver in anticipation.

In one swift move he pulled his jeans and boxers down, completely exposing his body. His dick also twitched at the sight of Jongin bending down for him like this, ready for him.

Kyungsoo had to breathe out slowly, before leaning down, hand travelling from Jongin’s back down to his butt. Fingers dug into his skin, feeling every part of him, enjoying every little sound of impatience Jongin was making.

He felt the boy in front of him shivering when he parted his butt cheeks, breathing out right over his entrance. He looked up, entertained, when Jongin’s impatient sounds only got louder. More frequent.

He was cute, Kyungsoo thought, too damn cute and too damn beautiful and too damn everything.

His fingers were shaky when they finally opened the bottle of lube, smearing a rather generous amount of it on his fingers.

Jongin let out a quiet sigh when the first fingers made contact with his entrance, firstly massaging, only teasing. When it actually entered him, Jongin breathed out and Kyungsoo looked up.

The dancer was trying to look back, eyes watching over his own shoulder. Kyungsoo just smiled, before he focused back on stretching him.

The finger was quickly joined by another. Kyungsoo was in a trance, watching his fingers disappearing inside of Jongin, thinking how amazing it would be to watch another part of himself in there soon enough. Kyungsoo was in a trance, listening to Jongin’s little whimpers at every twist of his fingers, at every new angle he was trying.

There was a smirk on his lips when he added a third finger and a loud gasp resounded in the empty auditorium. When he changed the angle and Jongin’s body arched beautifully and the softest of moans ripped out of his throat. Kyungsoo knew he must have done something right, so he repeated it. Again and again until Jongin was a begging mess in front of him, trying to fuck himself back on his fingers.

“Hurry up, I want you.” Jongin rasped at one point and Kyungsoo felt like that was everything he had needed to actually pull his fingers out of Jongin and lean over his back to place a soft kiss on his shoulder.

He was eager. Jongin was eager. He couldn’t wait.

It was only when he pushed his pants down when he realized that he wasn’t just eager. He was ready. Readier than ever.

“Hold on. Steady.” Kyungsoo whispered quietly, hand running over his own hard shaft, smearing the lube. He almost hissed at how sensitive he was. “We don’t want you hurting that beautiful head of yours.”

“Hurry up,” was all Jongin said as he steadied his arms against the wall.

Kyungsoo pushed in slowly. Watching as his member slowly disappeared in Jongin’s tight hole. Listening to him whimpering underneath him. He waited until he was fully sheathed inside him, before leaning over his back and kissing his shoulder again. And again. Waiting for him. Kissing his shoulder and snaking a hand around his waist to find his dripping cock, giving it a slow tug, eliciting yet another beautiful moan.

“Move.” Jongin said in a while, just when Kyungsoo had been about to go completely crazy from feeling all that tight heat around himself and not being able to do anything. “Move.”

And he did move. Pulling back slowly before pushing in sharply again. He was going slow at first, enjoying the way Jongin’s body felt around his. Enjoying the way every move sent electricity to his brain. It felt like something out of this world.

It wasn’t until he felt the younger boy pushing back against him that he picked up the pace. His hands caught a grip on Jongin’s sides, trying to keep him in place every time their bodies collided, at every thrust and push. He didn’t want him to hurt himself.

He was so beautiful. The sight underneath him. Jongin’s stretched back, his side profile barely visible from his shoulder. His eyes shut. Their bodied blending together.

“Pretty,” Kyungsoo breathed out, giving a particularly hard thrust that had Jongin mewling underneath him. “You’re so fucking pretty.”

Kyungsoo stopped moving for a bit, earning himself a whine from Jongin.

Instead, he turned him around in his arms and connected their lips together for a long, deep kiss. With his hand, he pulled one of Jongin’s legs around his own.

“Jump.”

“...jump?”

“Jump.”

“I swear, if you drop me, I’ll kick your ass.”

“Just jump, will you?”

Kyungsoo let out a breath when Jongin did wrap his second leg around his waist as well, feeling his entire weight on his arms.

“Hold on tight.” He said, just for good measure, and waited for Jongin to wrap his hands around his neck tightly, before he used a hand to quickly guide his member to Jongin’s entrance again.

He had turned him around because as beautiful as Jongin was from the back, nothing could compare to his face.

Nothing could compare to the way his eyes shut tightly and his eyebrows rose on his forehead at the breach. Nothing could compare to the way his lips parted and Kyungsoo hungrily leaned down to attack them with his own.

It was a bit harder to move in this position, but it wasn’t impossible. Kyungsoo walked back until Jongin’s back hit the wall and he let out a grunt in their kiss. He pushed back into him, now that they had the support and the grunt turned into a moan.

He was deeper in Jongin now. Reaching new angles. It felt like an out of body experience when he pushed in again and Jongin broke their kiss to bite on his shoulder, stifling his scream.

It was only when he started finding a rhythm and when Jongin started pushing down, as much as the position allowed it, when Kyungsoo realized where they were. Leaning against the ugly, golden balcony of Luhan.

He couldn’t be bothered.

Not when Jongin let out another pretty moan.

And then another one.

And then his name.

“Kyungsoo…” he whispered, fingers digging into his shoulder. “ _Kyungsoo_ ….I’m close.”

Kyungsoo just smiled into the younger’s neck, steadying them and pushing back up again. Angling his hips to elicit the sweetest of sounds and to cause the prettiest of expressions to lace Jongin’s face.

“Come for me.”

It took another few thrusts and then Jongin’s body was shivering in his arms. It was shaking and there was a thick string painting their abdomens white.  It took Kyungsoo only a few more thrusts and Jongin whimpering his name sweetly to come as well. It was good that Jongin stepped back on the floor, before he dropped him, his bones feeling like jelly for the few moments that his climax was hitting him in waves. But then he regained his composure, just in time to catch Jongin’s limp body in his arms.

“That was wild.” The dancer whispered quietly and Kyungsoo could only let out a quiet chuckle, a deep one, as he lowered them both to the ground. Jongin was bonelessly just holding on to him. Kyungsoo couldn’t help but raise a hand to push out the locks of hair out of Jongin’s eyes. To reveal his pretty face. Tired, with swollen lips, but pretty.

_So fucking pretty._

“It was against my ways to sleep with strangers. And it was definitely against my ways to be such an exhibitionist. Talk about disaster.” Jongin was mumbling and Kyungsoo let out an eerie laugh again. “That’s a tie now, you know. I fucked your life up. You fucked mine up. I guess that’s fair."

“It’s hardly fair.” Kyungsoo shook his head, earning himself a look from Jongin. “It has always been against my ways to fall for obnoxious, beautiful dancers.”

“You’re falling for me?” Jongin asked, a low mumble and a hopeful look in his eyes.  Kyungsoo didn’t like to admit it, but he was a goner at this point. He just ended up nodding. Desperately. Once. Twice.

“Yeah. Yeah, I think I am.”

He didn’t expect the cheeky grin to stretch Jongin’s lips, even though he was tired.

“I told you there’s a first time for everything.”

* * *

“Who the fuck ruined my balcony?!”

Kyungsoo wanted to wince when he heard Luhan’s distressed scream in the morning. He also had to utilize al these years of acting class to feign an expression of innocence, when the set designer stopped right in front of him, a pained expression of his face.

“It’s completely ruined, Kyungsoo! Ruined! The paint is smudged, it looks like something was pushed against it. Probably Tao with his stupid racks of clothes!” Luhan frowned. “I hope his stupid costumes are ruined, that asshole.”

“Now, now,” Kyungsoo tried. “Is it something you can’t fix?”

“Of course I can fix it,” Luhan scoffed, apparently hurt by Kyungsoo’s assumption. “But the golden paint finished yesterday. Now I’ll have to paint it in the ugly silver one.”

 _Tragic_ , Kyungsoo thought, trying not to snicker.

Instead, he patted Luhan’s shoulder reassuringly and asked him to hurry, so the paint would be dry before the show tonight. Instead, he threw a quick glance towards Jongin, who was standing on the side of the stage, absentmindedly listening to Suho talking about lights and positions.

No one seemed to have noticed the faint remains of golden paint on his nape.

Jongin turned around and their eyes met in a mischievous, knowing manner.

Kyungsoo supposed them accidentally ruining the décor wasn’t really that bad of a thing, when the golden paint had been ugly as fuck anyways.

But no one needed to know that.

* * *

Jongin was nervous. The collar of his ancient looking costume was uncomfortable around his neck and he felt like he was suffocating.

But then, he was probably just trying to find excuses for being nervous.

He looked to the side, where Kyungsoo was giving his last pointers to everyone on the technical crew, listening to Baekhyun occasionally bringing in reports about the auditorium being filled with people.

He was watching Kyungsoo walk around in his fancy black coat and his fancy black rimmed glasses and checkered pants and his beret and damn it, he was so goddamn gorgeous. He was watching him calmly give out the last commands and the last encouragements to the others, before their eyes met and something in the director’s smile softened.

A look Jongin didn’t ever think he’d ever receive in the beginning of this journey.

“So, Romeo?” Kyungsoo approached him with a small smile. “How are you feeling.”

“Like I’m about to die.”

Kyungsoo laughed at the joke. Typical theater kid. Jongin almost scoffed. He didn’t, because Kyungsoo just stood by him, cheeks looking chubby and soft when he smiled.

“So, tonight? Are we doing anything after the play with the crew?” Jongin asked, trying to distract himself from the fact that in less than ten minutes he’d be up on that stage acting in front of all these people who’d come to watch.

“Well, we could do that. But I was thinking, we can do something else. Just me and you.”

“You’re insatiable, aren’t you?” Jongin threw him a glance. Kyungsoo just laughed again, squishy cheeks riding his glasses up.

When he wasn’t fucking him and when he wasn’t glaring at him, the director was actually cute. So fucking cute.

“I was actually thinking about a date.” Kyungsoo admitted, lips still stretched up. Jongin felt his smile dropping in surprise and his eyes widening.

He hadn’t been expecting that.

He tried to blink his surprise away.

“A date?” he repeated in shock. “You’re asking me out on a date?”

“Yeah, I think I am.”

“Talk about character development.” Jongin mused, unable to stop the fluttering feeling in his chest. Unable to stop the smile.

“Is that a ‘yes’?”

“Will we still fuck after that?”

“Well, I mean, we could.”

Jongin laughed as he snaked a hand around Kyungsoo’s. Their palms fit snugly against one another, fingers intertwining.

“It’s definitely a ‘yes’.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wellp, that was it.  
> 
> 
> To the mods of forkadionly, thank you so much for inviting me to participate in the fic exchange. It means a lot that you chose me to be one of the authors writing for this year's round!  
> 
> 
> To my dearest recipient, I really hope you enjoyed this, you gave me such interesting prompts and I truly had such a hard time picking one. I hope I managed to take your prompt and bring it to life. ^^  
> 
> 
> To everyone who read this, thank you so much. I really hope you liked it and I hope I managed to bring a smile to your face :)


End file.
